Familia ante omnia
by SorridoSole
Summary: Family above all else. He would sacrifice anything for them. He would die for them. And that was a promise. Twin !Harry,Not Famous !Harry,with parents alive! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Summary…. sort of!! Read this before you read on!!:**

_Alright. So I'm taking on the whole "Harry having a twin with his parents still alive" thing. I'm trying really hard to make it different though. So don't judge it as a Harry twin story. Judge it as an AU where Harry is…….. Not famous? Okay, lets go with that. Just give it a try, I'll try super hard so that it will turn out halfway decent. _

_Also, another note. The character Ryan is inspired by my little cousin (his name is Ryan too.), who is adorable, and who I think is a child protégé sometimes. He knows like, every different kind of animal. I say horse, and he's all "No0o! that's a Clydesdale!" He is awesome. And he has the same lisp as this character, which is just too cute. He has red hair, so it sort goes along with the character….. Actually, he has hazel eyes too. Weird. He's perfect for the story._

**Chapter 1: Why?**

Two identical boys dragged their trunks hastily through the door, a chorus of voices following them towards the house. A small girl with long red hair ran to catch up with her older brothers, her dress billowing out behind her. She tugged at one of the boys trousers. The crowd following stood back a moment as they disappeared inside.

"You're right of course, Lily." said Remus "He does seem different. But it's almost expected. He's handling all of this well."

" He shouldn't be different at all." said James, somewhat angrily. "This is what Aurors are for. Not a fourteen year old boy."

"He can handle it. Aaron's strong." said Sirius.

"Well, of course he is, he's my son! I raised him that way."

"Shut up James, you didn't raise your son to fight death eaters," said Sirius "you raised him to fight Slytherins….. Actually, those are the same people. Never mind!"

"They are not the same people Sirius." Lily retorted "I can name several-"

"Mum!! Daddy? Are you coming?" the little red haired girl poked her head through the open door.

"Yes Jamie, we're coming."

They entered the cottage.

--

Harry threw himself down on his bed as his brother unpacked across the room. He didn't bother unpacking himself. He had all summer. Aaron turned.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly "Its just….. You look upset."

"I'm fine."

"And I'm Mary Queen of Scotts."

"Really? Humph. And to think, all these years I thought you were my brother."

"Don't change the subject."

"Harry, I'm fine." He turned to his trunk. Harry winced for an unknown reason. Aaron turned back to him.

"Are _you _okay?"

"Sure sure."

"Alright…. I was thinking of inviting Ron over the day after tomorrow, just for the day."

"Sounds good."

They heard a faint call from downstairs.

"Yeah Mum! Be down in a second!" Yelled Aaron "Are you sure you're-"

"Yes." said Harry exasperatedly. "Lets go before Ryan throws a fit, he hasn't seen us in forever."

--

Ryan, the Potter's youngest son, sat in a high chair in the kitchen. Their nanny, Anna, as always, looked like there was a horrid smell under her nose, was attempting to feed him. Attempting, because every time anything came near his mouth, he deflected it. The rest of the family, Remus and Sirius included, were scattered around the room, apparently waiting for the boys.

"Oh good, you're here. Harry," said Lily, looking him over fondly "Ryan has been fussing for you. Can you calm him down? "

"Sure." he took some food from Anna, who gave him a nasty look, and walked towards the toddler.

"oh good," he said to himself, looking at the food "mashed peas."

"Hawwy!!" exclaimed the small child when he caught sight of his older brother. His chubby face lit up.

"Hey Buddy!….I'm here, will you eat now?"

"Yesssss!" he reached for the food "I feed mysef?"

"You're a big boy, of course you can feed yourself."

"I'm a big boy!" Ryan took a spoonful of the peas, and completely missed his mouth. Not to say he wasn't trying, but his lack of coordination landed a lump of the food into his red hair, clashing terribly.

"Okay big boy, Don't make a mess." Harry took a napkin from the table and whipped the boys face and hair clean. No sooner had he done this that Ryan let a globe of food onto his pants.

"Ooppsie!" said the boy, and he knocked the food onto the floor. Anna, feeling obligated, cleaned the mess immediately with a wave of her wand.

"Ryan, you're not hungry, are you?"

"No! Lets go esploring!"

"Exploring? Sure, why not? Err…. Backyard then?"

"Yes!"

"Alrighty."

Harry lifted the boy from the seat, and looked around the room. He caught his mother's eye.

"Mum, can I bring Ryan outside?" Lily eyed the nanny.

"Anna, will you go with him?"

"Mum, I can handle it. I always do."

"Come back in a few minutes. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Alright."

"And be careful."

Anna gave him another look as he departed.

"So Ryan, how have you been?" he asked the small child in his arms.

"I'mb goooood! Because you aw home!!"

Harry smiled. He really had missed the boy.

"Yeah, I'm home now. So, I'm guessing you've been giving Anna a hard time?"

"Anna…" he wrinkled his nose "no fun!"

"Oh don't say that! She tries really hard to take care of you!"

"So do you!" squeaked the boy

"True, but I can't be here all the time."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go to school."

"Why?"

"To learn, I guess"

"Why?"

"So I can get a job."

"Why?"

"To make money."

"Why?"

"I don't know, actually. Money is sort of stupid…. Here we are."

Harry let the boy out of his arms, and Ryan ran unsteadily towards the tall oak tree in the corner.

"Les play tag!"

"Alright."

"Youwe it!" the boy giggle and ran away. Harry 'ran' after him, letting the boy have his fun. He ran around and around the yard as fast as he could, Harry a distance away, just close enough to make the boy keep running. Not that he would ever stop. The boy was a little ball of energy.

As Ryan turned to see where his brother was, Harry wince in pain again. He staggered towards the tree and sat himself down and closed his eyes.

"Hawwy?" Ryan ran towards his brother, and prodded his shoulder "Hawwy, You okay?"

"Yes." he said quietly, taking a deep breath.

" Mummy?" inquired the boy.

"No." he opened his eyes "Don't tell mum, okay Ryan?"

"Okay."

"If she asks you, what will you say?"

"Hawwy is fine. We played tag."

"Good."

"Aw you okay?"

"I don't know Bud."

"Why?"

For once, Ryan had him stumped.

--

_(A/N)_

_Alright, so it was really short and not that great. But all of my first chapters suck, so give it a chance. Please review, I will love you forever…. Or something of that nature. Maybe I'll…. Give you a fruit basket. Perfect! Alright. So, skedaddle. Go off and leave a lovely review, and I will respond._

_Happy reading,_

_Valerie!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry! Wake up!"

Someone was whispering loudly in his ear. That wasn't right. He was in a graveyard. No one was near enough to whisper to him.

"Harry!"

He ached all over. A man with skin white as bone glided over. Laughing. Laughing a terrible laugh. He cringed at the cackle, unable to make a sound. The man was close now. Very close. Too close. Eyes glowed red. The man touched his cheek, pain shot through his entire body, as if his very bones were on fire. He tried to scream, but chocked on a gag stuffed in his mouth. He struggled, a desperate attempt to escape. His bindings only cut into him further. The pain spiked, he tensed with pain. It was unbearable…..

"HARRY!"

Harry jerked awake, gasping for breath. Air hitched in his throat, his body throbbed everywhere. He blinked sweat and tears from his eyes, and caught sight of his identical standing above him, very pale indeed.

"You okay?" Aaron breathed, his vibrant green eyes wide with terror.

Harry took a deep breath, forcing air down into his lungs, and sat up.

"Y-yeah." he said, his voice hoarse. He swallowed. "D-did I wake you?"

"No. I had a nightmare too." Aaron's shoulders dropped with his eyes.

"You alright?"

"I am now." he whispered indifferently.

Harry winced as another wave of pain hit him, falling further back into his pillow.

"What's wrong?" asked Aaron, seeing his brother's distress.

"N-nothing." he whispered, closing his eyes "I-I'm fine."

"Don't give me that. I know you're not." His eyes were blazing.

"I-"

"This is like our first year, isn't it?" A sudden spark of comprehension lit his features.

Harry nodded feebly, and Aaron sank to his knees beside him.

"Is it bad?"

Harry opened his eyes, recovering in a breath.

"I can handle it."

"That wasn't the question."

Harry looked down at his blanket, fidgeting with a fraying seam.

"Its….. Bad- But I can handle it!"

"I know you can! But…. I mean….Bloody hell, you were in a… a coma last time!"

"It wasn't a coma!" he yelled defiantly, and he was promptly shushed by his twin.

"It wasn't a coma!" he said again, his voice barely audible "It was just….. Sleeping."

"Yeah. Right. Unresponsive sleep for 3 days straight is not a big deal at all."

"Well…. _Yeah_." said Harry, trying to make his point "It won't happen like that again though. That was just some stupid episode. It's different now."

"How is it different?"

"Well…. It…. I dunno. But it's definitely not the same!"

"Shh! You're going to wake Mum!"

"Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me this was happening?!"

"Well, what would you have done?"

"….I see your point." Aaron fell silent a moment. "But-"

"There's always a but with you." Harry murmured.

"But," He said pointedly, having heard his comment. "It's serious."

"No its not. I'm fine." Harry sat up straighter as if to prove it.

"No you're not!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry. But you're not!" Aaron sat himself on the edge of Harry's bed "I've been wondering what has been going on with you for a while now. And It's only gotten worse. I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not! Aaron." He looked his brother in the eye severely. "Don't tell Mum."

"I can't promise that Harry, you know I can't."

"Please, Aaron?"

"How about compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"I won't tell Mum.-"

"I like it so far." Harry held a trace of a smirk.

" I won't tell Mum. Now. But if it gets any worse, I let her know right then."

"Define worse."

"If I can tell its happening."

Harry thought it over.

"So If you can't tell this is happening-"

"Then you're free to do as you so choose."

"Alright then." Harry stuck out his hand.

"Deal." they said together, and shook on it.

"I can still tell Dad."

Harry gaped.

"That's not fair!"

"Life rarely is, dear brother, life rarely is."

--

Had a stranger entered the Potter household at the time of breakfast, several things would draw their attention. First would mostly likely be a small red-haired ball of energy also known as Jamie Lynn Potter. Her hair was in a neat plait falling towards her mid-back, purple and pink flowers tracing the way down. Her outfit, not as discreet, a muggle ballerina tutu, light pink, with various sequins coating the frilly edges. She danced around the kitchen, her feet, in new ballet slippers, slid gracefully across the checkered black and white floor. At least, she thought it was graceful. Others would describe it as a skillful, upbeat dance, combined with many trips, falls, and missteps.

Her mother watched her with a wary eye, ready to catch her if she fell. Lily Evans Potter. An early riser, and a delightful cook. Breakfast was ready, hot and fragrant on the kitchen table. She took pride in feeding her family well. Lily wore a white apron with a ruffle around the edge, soon to be replaced with a set of Healer robes. Her hair was held back in an elegant knot, a simple necklace looping around her neck to house her wedding band. Her face was still youthful and glowing, though a crease currently formed on her forehead, a worry line, and was sure to stay permanently etched into her face if she held the expression much longer.

In walks James Potter, his shirt buttoned unevenly, his hair a mess, and his eyes barely opens as he stifled a yawn. James allows himself enough brain power to kiss his wife on the check and to pat his daughter on the head before parking himself in a chair with the morning paper. He grabbed for a pot of coffee and poured it, making a right mess, and finally awaking after his first dozen sips.

A moment later, an old woman with grey hair and a shrewd face enters, Ryan in tow. She watches the boy with such a care that her eyes only leave him to see where she is. Her wrinkled mouth utters words him. Not only English words, but a foreign language too. Perhaps Swedish. Ryan does not look confused with her bilingual request, and replies promptly, if not simply, in the same mix of languages. His rosy cheeks make his smile seem larger as she says something to make him giggle. Lily takes him in her arms and replaces him into a high chair, fastening a bib over his pajamas.

Ryan, as is routine, questions his Mother where his older brothers are. Right on cue, they enter the kitchen, mirror images right down to the hair sticking up awkwardly from the night. Within a dozen moments, one of the boys is awake. The other stares blankly at his cereal.

"Harry dear, are you alright? You look rather pale today."

Harry forced his focus away from his cereal to gave his brother a significant look.

"I'm fine Mum." he went back to moving his cereal, now a sodden mess, around his bowl with a spoon.

"Harry." his brother whispered, nudging him with his elbow, but Harry gave him a stubborn glance. Aaron seemed to have made up his mind.

"Dad, may I speak with you alone for a moment?" said Aaron, using a diplomatic voice not suitable for their kitchen table.

"Aaron!" Harry whispered sharply.

"Sure, why not?" James yawned and rose from his chair, following his son from the room. Lily walked over to Harry and put her hand to his forehead.

"You don't have a fever. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes Mum."

"If you caught something-"

"I'm not sick."

"Why don't you go take a nap after breakfast."

"Sounds good."

"No!" yelled Jamie, and she leapt over to Harry's side. "You were suppose to bring me to the park today! Remember?"

"I'll bring you later in the day Jai, I promise." Harry rested his head on the table.

"But it might rain." she pouted.

"Jamie let your brother do what he needs. Or he won't be able to take you at all."

"Why not?"

"Because then he may not feel any better."

"Harry sick?!" asked Ryan loudly, apparently not distracted by his Nanny trying to feed him.

Harry lifted his head. "I'm fine Ryan. Don't worry."

"You can't be sick! I make better!"

He blew Harry at kiss.

"Better now?"

Harry managed a small smile for his brother.

"Yes Ryan, much better."

"Yay!"

Harry looked down at his breakfast again.

"I think I will go have a nap." he said, rising from his chair.

"I'll have Aaron come check on you."

"Alright. Love you Mum."

He walked as calmly as he could up the stairs, quietly opening his bedroom door. As Harry neared the bed, the room swayed violently. A flash of pain, and he dropped like a stone as the world turned black.

--

(A/N) Sorry I didn't get to update sooner, (see excuse 1134: marching band) and this chapter isn't very long. Next time it will be longer, though I can't promise it will be up soon (see excuse 1239: orchestra). . Maybe I'll find time during the day (ergo: Creative Writing class). Hope you liked it. Review to let me know what you thought. And Constructive criticism is fine. If you hate the story with a burning passion ….. don't read it. But if you dislike an area, please tell me. I would love to hear from you. Read and review!!

That's it for now, I need to get some sleep.

Happy reading, peace, love,

Valerie


End file.
